


This Kiss

by queenC_13



Series: Captain Swan high school au [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Making Out, Prom, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenC_13/pseuds/queenC_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and Emma get caught making out by Emma's mom--months later they continue at their prom night</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They were supposed to be doing homework. And they had been… mostly. It's not Emma's fault that her boyfriend smells irresistible and tends to bite his lip when he's concentrating.

She tried to ignore it, really she did.

But… she's only human. And has she mentioned that her boyfriend looks like a Greek God? Sure, he's kind of nerdy, but those eyes… and the taut muscles hiding beneath his sweaters… Okay. So maybe Emma wasn't ignoring it.

After fifteen minutes of working on her homework (and by working she means doing one problem before getting distracted by the man beside her) she just couldn't take it anymore.

The only logical solution was to throw her own notebook aside and crawl into Killian's lap.

"Emma?" So maybe Killian was a little startled.

"Hi," Emma breathed, sliding his notebooks behind her as well.

"What are you-?"

So naturally she cut him off with a kiss. She sucked his bottom lip between her own, sliding one of her hands behind his neck and scratching at the hair on the back of his neck, the other hand clutching onto the necklaces he always wore.

After a moment, Killian's surprise wore off and he responded instantly, one arm wrapping around Emma's waist and bringing her closer while the other hand cradled her face.

They had only been dating a month, and they had previously been taking it pretty slow. While they had made out a little bit, both of them were too nervous to usually go very far. Not to mention the fact that Emma's parents still didn't know that they were together.

Going slow didn't seem like it would be happening anymore, though. Emma was pretty sure she needed to be attached to Killian's lips at all times. Could someone drug their own lips to get their girlfriend addicted?

She slipped her tongue into his mouth, curling around it the back of his teeth, which prompted him to bite her lips gently. She smiled into it, leaning into him further, inadvertently rocking in his lap. He gasped into her mouth, before groaning a bit and tightening his hold around her waist, grinding up against her.

"Killian," she breathed, tearing her mouth from his and trailing kisses down his jaw, making her way to his pulse point and biting down, leaving a mark. She was beyond the point of caring, she wanted everyone to know that he was hers.

Slowly she felt Killian's hand reach under the hem of her shirt, stroking the small of her back. When she made no signs of protest, he moved his hand, sliding it around to her stomach and stroking it once before slowly creeping up.

Emma arched into the contact, bringing her lips back to his frantically. His fingers had just reached the bottom of her bra when a loud gasp sounded that didn't come from either of them.

Emma flew off of Killian's lap and was mortified to see her mother standing there with her mouth hanging wide open in shock and horror.

"Mom!"

Killian awkwardly tried to stand up, fidgeting with his jeans which Emma imagined were fairly uncomfortable by now. Although nothing like a parent walking in on a make-out session to act like a cold shower…

"I just- came to ask if you wanted a snack," Mary Margaret stuttered. "I didn't-" she shook her head as if trying to clear it. "I think it's time for Killian to go," she finally said resolutely, giving Emma a pointed look.

The two teens just nodded, Killian looking more panicked than ever, a flush running all the way down to his chest.

"You get one minute to say goodbye," Mary Margaret said, a sternness finally coming into her voice before she left the room and went back downstairs.

Emma and Killian looked at the now open doorway and the at each other before Emma said, "Well I guess the closed door policy is done with now."

Killian chuckled and made his way over to Emma, cradling her face and pressing his forehead to hers. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Emma said, closing her eyes. "They had to find out some time, right?"

"You don't think David is going to kill me?"

"Nah, I think it's Mary Margaret you'll have to worry about. She's trained in archery."

Killian pulled away in a panic, shooting a wide-eyed gaze towards the door and making Emma burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding. They love you, and they just want me to be happy," she reassured him. "I'm just not excited for what's sure to be the safe sex talk…"

Killian swallowed hard at the comment, and opened his mouth to respond when Mary Margaret's voice yelled up the stairs, "15 seconds!"

Emma narrowed her eyes but only brought him in for a quick kiss before grabbing his hand and pulling him down the stairs towards the front door.

"I'll text you later?" she asked, holding on to his hands.

"Not if I beat you to it."

Emma rolled her eyes and kissed him one last time before pushing him out the door. "Goodbye Killian."

"Goodbye, love. Good luck."


	2. Chapter 2

"Emma! Killian's going to be here soon are you guys almost ready?" Mary Margaret's voice called up the stairs.

It was prom night, and Emma and Ruby were getting ready together as they told their dates to meet them at Emma's house. Emma was glad that Ruby's boyfriend, Peter, had become good friends with Killian. In the past few months since they had started dating, the four of them had become a group of sorts that were always seen around school together.

It also wasn't unusual for the four of them to hang out at the Inn that Ruby's grandmother owned, which is where Mary Margaret and David believed that Emma was staying tonight. In turn, Granny believed that Ruby was staying with Emma.

Yes, the two girls were lying about there whereabouts on prom night. Because… it was prom night.

Ruby and Peter had taken the big step ages ago, but Killian wanted to wait to make sure that him and Emma's first time was perfect. It was also both of their first times in general… Emma had only dated Neal before Killian, and the reason they broke up was because Neal was upset that Emma wouldn't "put out."

So when Killian found out that his foster mom would be working on the night of prom, it seemed like the perfect opportunity for them to be together, finally.

"We're coming!" Emma finally called back down to her mom. She had just finished putting on her lipstick and turned around to see Ruby pulling on her heels. Ruby was in a form fitting black dress that came to mid thigh and had a sweetheart neckline, accentuating all of her curves. Her bright red heels were about 5 inches high, and they matched her lipstick perfectly.

Emma, in contrast, was in a long champagne colored dress that was slim fitting and appeared to shimmer when she moved into certain light. Her silver heels were modest, as was her light pink lipstick and nude make-up.

Their looks reflected the two very different personalities of the girls, but each was sure that their respective boyfriends would be speechless at the sight.

"You ready?" Ruby asked Emma, standing up to face her friend.

"I think so," Emma took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves of what was to come.

"I've gotta be honest with you… the first time probably won't be great. But Killian loves you and you know he's going to treat you well so just… do what feels natural and it'll all be okay," Ruby said, placing her hands on Emma's shoulders and squeezing briefly.

Emma nodded, still looking slightly like she was ready to go into war, but her body overall had lost most of its tension.

The doorbell ranging, bringing both girl's attention towards the doorway. Ruby went first, descending the stairs as the two boys greeted Mary Margaret and David. Emma heard Peter's low rumble as he talked to Ruby.

Taking a deep breath, Emma made her own way to the stairs. Turning away from her parents, Killian looked up and made eye contact with her, both of them feeling like an electric shock had run through them.

Killian's mouth hung open at the sight of his girlfriend, believing that nothing could be more beautiful than she was at that moment.

"You're stunning," he told her, as she finally reached him.

A blush graced Emma's cheeks as she smiled bashfully and replied, "You clean up pretty nicely yourself.

Before they could make any other comments, Mary Margaret gathered the four teens to take more than a few pictures of them in various poses. She then confirmed that Emma would be staying with Ruby, content with the fact that the couples were driving separately.

Finally they were walking out the front door with Killian's hand on Emma's lower back, gently guiding her. She looked over her shoulder to give him a slightly smoldering look, and he leaned forward to quickly kiss it away.

It was going to be a long night to get through.

* * *

They were dancing to a slow song, after dinner had been served and everyone had gone wild to the upbeat, popular songs. Emma and Killian had taken advantage of the photo booth that was available, both with pictures of themselves, and pictures including Peter and Ruby.

Now, though, Emma was finally itching to leave. She slid one of the hands that was around Killian's neck down a bit, tugging lightly at the ends of his hair. She felt his breath hitch from her position on his chest and his fingers gripped at her waist even tighter.

"You're playing with fire, love," he whispered hoarsely into her ear.

Emma took her head off of his chest and looked at him with a glint in her eye, "What if I want to play?"

Killian visibly swallowed, and looked around them quickly before his eyes came back to her.

"The dance will be ending soon anyway…" Emma trailed off, enticing him.

Apparently coming to a decision, Killian nodded once, short, and then took Emma's hand, leading her back to their table to get his keys and her bag. Emma glanced around trying to find Ruby as Killian came around and kissed her neck, distracting her.

"I'll just send her a text from the car," Emma said, pulling Killian quickly out of the room and avoiding eye contact with any of their teachers.

The ride back to Killian's house was excruciating, with both of them giving nervous glances to the other. Killian's left hand was holding the steering wheel in a near death grip, while his right hand was holding Emma's after she had begun stroking his leg-he needed to put a stop to that before they crashed the car.

As soon as he parked it was as though they were in a race for who could be rid of their seat belts and to the front door the quickest. Killian fumbled to unlock the front door as Emma began kissing his cheek, working her way down the side of his face and then sucking his earlobe into her mouth.

"Hurry up," she murmured.

Finally he managed to unlock the front door and they both tumbled inside, before he slammed it shut and pressed Emma's body against it, kissing her. It was frantic and hurried, their nerves getting the best of them as they each knew what was coming.

Emma ridded Killian of his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt as they moved towards the stairs, never breaking contact. Killian, in turn, unzipped the back of Emma's dress and ran his hands down the expanse of her back.

Frustrated with how much effort it was taking to both undress and get to his room, Killian growled lightly and threw Emma over his shoulder, smirking at her shriek of surprise. He ran up the stairs with little effort and finally got to his bedroom, lightly throwing Emma on the bed. She rose up on her elbows, gazing up at him, her eyes blown dark with lust.

Quickly Killian rid himself of his shirt, and then crawled on top of Emma, attaching their lips once more. She ground up into him with a keening whine, the friction between their bodies not enough with the barrier of their remaining clothes.

Emma pushed Killian off of her and then stood up, shimmying out of her dress. Since the dress required her to go without a bra, she was now standing in only her underwear, fighting the urge to cover herself up. Killian stood up as well, hands coming to cup her face and kiss her tenderly, whispering to her, "You're stunning, love. Absolutely perfect."

That gave Emma the courage to move back into action, unbuttoning Killian's pants and yanking them down. She looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes, taking in his brief nod of consent before pulling down his boxers too.

She felt her breath leave her at his obvious arousal and licked her lips. She reached a hand up and stroked him softly, feeling him twitch in her hand as a groan left his mouth.

Before she could do anything else, Killian pulled her back up to standing and brought his lips back to hers before frantically moving down to her neck, sucking on her pulse point before moving even lower towards her breasts.

He took a nipple into his mouth, hoping he was doing this correctly when both of Emma's hands grabbed his hair, encouraging him to continue. He gave the same attention to both breasts before moving down further, kissing his way along her stomach. He hooked his hands on either side of Emma's underwear and pulled them down, slowly.

Emma's arousal was evident, and Killian felt himself grow even harder at the thought of what was about to happen.

Slowly he lowered them both down onto the bed, groaning a bit as his arousal came in contact with her wetness. Emma ground up at the feeling, letting out a deep moan as well.

Their kisses were sloppy, as each of them was breathless and panting, trying to contain themselves.

"Killian, condom," Emma breathed out, taking him in her hand once again as he leaned over to his bedside, grabbing their protection.

Emma sat up as well, smiling shyly as she took it from his hands. She ripped open the foil and slowly rolled the condom down his length, trailing her nails lightly as she went.

"Emma-" Killian gritted out, "You have to stop or I-"

She cut him off with a kiss, rolling them over so that she was on top. She rubbed herself on him a few times, before gripping his length and guiding it inside of her. Emma gasped as he filled her up, falling forward on his chest as he gripped her hips hard enough to leave bruises.

After getting adjusted for a moment, Emma started moving, slowly and a bit unsurely at first, and then harder, faster. Killian started meeting her thrust for thrust, both of them panting at the exertion.

Remembering a tip that Peter had given him, Killian reached down, feeling between them until he caught Emma's nub, pressing down and feeling her squeeze him from the inside. Both groaned at the contact, as Emma started thrusting more wildly, clearly getting close.

Killian continued his ministrations until Emma squeezed so tight he could hardly move, coming to her peak with a cry. Killian was right behind, spilling himself into the condom as Emma collapsed on top of his chest.

After a moment she rolled to the side, wincing a bit as he pulled out of her and disposed of the condom. When Killian came back to the bed, she rolled onto her side as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing the side of her head tenderly.

"I love you, Emma Swan," he said.

"I love you too, Killian Jones."

The two fell asleep quickly, sated and comforted by having each other truly and completely in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this so please let me know what you thought!


End file.
